


Wrócę (ale najpierw muszę znaleźć odpowiedzi)

by Warcaby_W



Series: Wracam [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: AU, Angst, Crew as Family, Friendship, M/M, Multi, Romance, miłość, przyjaźń
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 07:39:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18090176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warcaby_W/pseuds/Warcaby_W
Summary: * Pimpin' Hoolywood Undead – poniekąd ta piosenka zainspirowała mnie stworzenia reali w których żyją bohaterowie tej serii;** whisky z wyższej półki – jeśli jesteście ciekawi po prostu zapytajcie wujka Google, poza tym tak bardzo pasuje mi do mojego Luffy'ego.





	Wrócę (ale najpierw muszę znaleźć odpowiedzi)

 

 

 **Autor:** Warcaby

 **Tytuł** **części pierwszej** **:** _**Wrócę (ale najpierw muszę znaleźć odpowiedzi)** _

**Fandom:** One Piece;

**Seria: Wracam;**

**Opis (dla całej serii):** To nie świat piratów, skarbów i statków. Na porządku dziennym są strzelaniny, trupy, bezradność władzy, tutaj tylko ci, którzy mają pieniądze, wpływy i siłę mogą kreować rzeczywistość.

 **Rating:** +16 (jeśli uważacie inaczej, dajcie znać);

 **Status:** **wszystkie części są, czekają tylko na poprawki** **(3 główne rozdziały, 5 dodatków)** ;

 **Chronologia:** nie dotyczy;

 **Długość** **rozdziału** **:** +2k słów;

 **Gatunek (dla całej serii):** AU, dramat, angst, romans (w bardzo luźnym znaczeniu), friendship;

 **Kanon:** poszedł się utopić;

 **Postacie:** Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, pozostałe Słomki, przewijają się też inne postacie z uniwersum, OOC;

 **Paring:** ZoroxLuffyxSanji (nic obrazowego);

 **Dodatkowe informacje:** półświatek, nielegalne interesy;

 **Uwagi:** w jednym dodatku pojawi się wspomnienie gwałtu/ów (nic obrazowego), przemoc, śmierć postaci, trójkąt, przepraszam za Luffy'ego;

 **Notka autorska:** To naprawdę tak samo wyszło – miało wyglądać inaczej, ale jak zwykle, miast iść prosto stwierdziłam, że lepiej zabić się na ostrych zakrętach (umówmy się, że nie wyrobiłam się już na pierwszym). Chciałam lekko i przyjemnie (i choć minimalnie kanoniczni), ale wyszło jak zwykle, a mój Wen chyba lubi mi robić na złość (nic tylko go odstrzelać jak kaczkę).

Tak mniej więcej pisałam o tym tekście, kiedy publikowałam go pierwszy raz, dobrych parę lat temu. Dzisiaj z nim wracam, z niejaką tremą, ale i entuzjazmem bo to jeden z pierwszych tekstów jakie do OP napisałam i darzę go ogromnym sentymentem. A dzięki poprawkom uważam, że jest jeszcze lepszy niż przedtem.

Proszę o wytknięcie literówek i komentarze ;)

 Zapraszam do czytania!

 

 **I. Wrócę** _**(** _ **ale najpierw muszę znaleźć odpowiedzi)**

 

(- Jesteś kretynem.

 _\- Wiem._ )

 

-"...Come on lets... And you know, we keep the party jumpin...'"*

Biało-szary dym, ciało przy ciele splątane w ciągu grzesznego rytmu. Światła migają odbijając się wśród butelek wódki rozlewanej do kieliszków. Zapach tytoniu, spoconych ciał i piżma otumania, a wystrój utrzymany w czerni i czerwieni sprawia, że krew uderza do głowy.

-"...You know how we keep it bumpin' everyday, baby... We ride with gangsta's and the pimpins' easy..."

Siada na czarnej, skórzanej kanapie i nalewa whisky do sześciennej szklanki. Chłód kryształowego szkła i palący smak alkoholu sprawiają, że rozluźnia się trochę. Pochyla się do przodu i sięga po szklaną misę z lodem, dwie kostki chlupoczą w bursztynowym płynie, a on pociąga kolejny łyk.

-"J-just like easy let's smoke these with Old E and Charlie... We mix it over a heartbeat, and..."

\- Co pijesz?

Kanapa obok niego ugina się i czuje palce muskające jego kręgosłup. Czuje przyjemny dreszcz biegnący po trasie jaki wyznaczają te palce i uśmiecha się do szklanki.

\- Jack Daniel’s Single Barrel**. Częstuj się – mówi i podsuwa w stronę towarzysza butelkę w kształcie przybliżonym do sześcianu i pustą szklankę.

\- Znowu nie miałeś na co wydawać pieniędzy – marudzi jego przyjaciel, ale sięga po alkohol i nalewa sobie szczodrze. Kiedy pije na jego ustach błąka się lekki uśmiech. - Nie jest to co prawda moja gorzała, ale całkiem niezła ta twoja whisky.

Parska śmiechem i odwraca się w stronę drugiego mężczyzny. Taksuje wzrokiem jego sylwetkę, widzi napięte mięśnie pod białą koszulą i uśmiecha się widząc poluzowany krawat – sam też darzył niechęcią ten kawałek materiału, który teraz wisi na oparciu sąsiedniego fotela razem z czarną marynarką.

Poprawia mankiet swojej czerwonej koszuli i patrzy na przyjaciela spod kapelusza, gdy ten jednym haustem wychyla pół szklanki whisky.

\- Nauczyłbyś się w końcu, że niektórymi alkoholami trzeba się delektować. Tak to sobie możesz pić flaszkę z kumplami – beszta żartobliwie i opiera się o ramię towarzysza.

\- Alkohol pije się po to, żeby się napić. Są inne rzeczy którymi chciałbym się delektować.

Parska śmiechem z niedowierzaniem, a potem czuje gorące usta smakujące whisky na swoich własnych i uśmiecha się pod pocałunkiem. Dłoń wciąż kreśli palące wzory na jego kręgosłupie, a druga z dłoni ląduje pod jego koszulą, oplata go w pasie i przyciąga bliżej do rozgrzanego ciała. Nie pozostając dłużnym podciąga się wyżej lądując niemal na biodrach półleżącego mężczyzny, pochyla się pogłębiając pocałunek, kładzie jedną dłoń na karku przyjaciela i zaciska pięść na śnieżnobiałej koszuli.

\- Glonie, znalazłeś... no nareszcie. - Słyszy za sobą głos, niechętnie unosi głowę i odwraca się by zobaczyć stojącego w wejściu Sanji’ego.

\- Cholerny kuk. - Zoro mamrocze pod nosem jeszcze kilka inwektyw i obejmując go w pasie podciąga się do góry by oprzeć się na oparciu kanapy.

Sanji siada na kanapie obok nich i przygląda im się uważnie. Uśmiecha się i sięga po whisky.

\- Wszędzie cię szukaliśmy. - Kucharz bierze solidny łyk i odpala papierosa, a on wciąga dym który wypuszcza. Gdy mężczyzna obraca się siedząc bokiem na meblu trzy odpięte guziki w granatowej koszuli odsłaniają jego bladą klatkę piersiową.

Przełyka ślinę i ma nadzieję, że nikt tego nie słyszy.

\- Uciekłeś zaraz po tym jak...

\- Już jest dobrze – przerywa i pochyla się nad Sanj’im, którego oczy ciemnieją. Kątem oka widzi jak Zoro wstrzymuje oddech.

Przez chwilę zastanawia się jak długo jeszcze będzie mu się udawało uniknąć pytań na które ciężko znaleźć odpowiedź, ale myśl zostaje urwana, gdy zielone włosy mieszają się z tymi blond – pozwala sobie patrzeć przez chwilę, sięga po szklankę trzymaną przez Sanji’ego i bierze ostatni łyk bursztynowego napoju.

 Alkohol rozpala iskrę, ale płonąć zaczyna dopiero pod dwoma pełnymi pożądania spojrzeniami.

 Przeklinają głośno, gdy do pomieszczenia wtacza się reszta pijanej ekipy Słomianych.

 

(- Nie jesteś sam, wiesz?

 _\- Piii..._ )

 

Przewraca się na plecy. Przeciera wierzchem dłoni zaspane oczy i powoli wydostaje się z sennej maligny.

Niemal krzyczy, gdy okazuje się, że jest sam.

Rozgląda się spanikowany po swoim własnym salonie i czuje się tak bardzo nie na miejscu. Wszystko wygląda dokładnie tak jak zawsze. Jedynie rozłożona kanapa na której się obudził jest dowodem na to, że wczorajszy wieczór nie był tylko kolejnym snem.

Dotyka poduszek między którymi leży – obie są ciepłe.

Przez chwilę rozważa, czy nie udałoby mu się ich dogonić.

 Drzwi prowadzące do kuchni uchylają się.

A on wstrzymuje oddech i zaczyna się nerwowo śmiać, gdy do pokoju wchodzą jego dwaj najbliżsi przyjaciele.

Zoro i Sanji patrzą na niego dziwnie, ale o nic nie pytają – nie chce myśleć, że rozumieją więc skupia wzrok na ogromnej stercie naleśników, które ze sobą przynieśli.

Ogromna góra dobrodziejstw skąpana w polewie czekoladowej wręcz woła, żeby ją zjeść, ale on nagle nie jest głodny. Jego gardło jest ściśnięte, a dłonie zaciskają się mocniej na prześcieradle.

Niewidzącym wzrokiem patrzy jak Sanji odkłada naleśniki na szafkę nocną i nic z tego nie rozumie; to nie tak, że tego nie docenia, po prostu nie rozumie dlaczego.

 _Powinienem obudzić sam -_ chce powiedzieć, ale wie, że wywołałby tym masę pytań na które tak trudno byłoby mu znaleźć odpowiedzi.

 _Powinniście wyjść –_ chce powiedzieć, ale wie, że nie jest wstanie.

 _To wczoraj, to tylko reakcja na stres –_ wie, że to kłamstwo, chociaż jest w nim też ziarno prawdy.

\- Tak łatwo się mnie nie pozbędziesz. - Rejestruje po chwili, ale nie ma pojęcia kto to powiedział. Ma tylko nadzieję, że to nie z jego ust padły te słowa; boi się, pierwszy raz tak naprawdę się boi. Tym razem to coś więcej; tym razem ma do stracenia więcej niż własna godność i spokój ducha.

Nie wie co ma zrobić. Chciałby cofnąć czas, wrócić do bezpiecznego i pewnego wczoraj zamiast tkwić w przerażającym dzisiaj i z lękiem patrzeć na nierealne i puste jutro.

 Rzeczywistość okazuje się być czymś więcej; czuje ciepły oddech na karku i kanciastą dłoń na brzuchu, przed oczami migają mu blond włosy, a jego usta atakuje smak papierosów i czekolady.

 Wzdycha cicho; jęczy, gdy dłoń zjeżdża niżej, a długie zręczne palca obejmują jego pośladek.

 J _utro wcale nie będzie takie złe_ myśli jakiś czas później zakopany w pościeli, przyjemnie zmęczony z leniwym ciepłem obejmującym go z każdej strony.

Patrzy na zapomniane naleśniki i pierwszy raz od bardzo dawna uśmiecha się szczerze.

 Wiele miesięcy później zdaje sobie sprawę, że oni rozumieją – już nigdy nie budzi się sam.

 

( - _Nie żyje. Mój brat nie żyje._

\- G-gdzie jesteś?

 _-_ _Piii...Przepraszamy abonent jest poza zasięgiem..._ )

 

Nie może patrzeć na obskurną klitkę w jakiej się ukrywa - jeden pokój, będący kuchnią, jadalnią, salonem i sypialnią przy tym ledwo nadając się do pełnienia roli składziku. Przy drzwiach, we wnęce stoją trzy szafki kuchenne, które lata świetności miały już dawno za sobą. Stojąca na środku pomieszczenia stara ciemnozielona kanapa z kilkoma wystającymi sprężynami, będąca niezbyt wygodnym miejscem do spania, czarny stolik do kawy ze stertą książek zamiast nogi i stary, wypłowiały dywan z ogromną wypaloną dziurą na środku stanowiły całe wyposażenie niewielkiego pokoiku.

Ale mimo wszystko, obdrapane ściany w kolorze dojrzałego banana i linoleum imitujące drewno z kilkoma ubytkami odsłaniającymi nagi beton sprawiają, że to miejsce jest idealne. Nikomu nie przyszłoby do głowy by szukać w takim miejscu właściciela klubu _Thousand Sunny_.

Owijając się szczelniej kocem siada - znajdując wolne od sprężyn miejsce - na kanapie i składa obie dłonie na czerwonym kubku bez ucha w którym paruje gorąca herbata.

Przez chwilę siedzi w bezruchu przeklinając brak ogrzewania i pogodę za oknem. W końcu jednak przezwycięża chęć zawinięcia się w jeszcze kilka koców i upijając łyk napoju sięga po teczkę wypełnioną dokumentami.

Otwiera ją na pierwszej stronie. Przez kilka chwil przygląda się twarzy człowieka, którego szuka, a potem zaczyna uważnie czytać sprawozdania od swoich ludzi i jednozdaniowe liściki od sprzymierzeńców.

 Siedząc przez kilka godzin nad dokumentami nie czuje ani ekscytacji, ani złości.

Jest na polowaniu – nie może dać się kontrolować emocjom.

Zapisuje w notesie adres kolejnego miejsca, które zostanie sprawdzone przez jego ludzi wciągu najbliższej doby.

Drapie się końcówką długopisu po czole czytając następny raport. Dopija zimną herbatę jednym łykiem i zaczyna zakładać na siebie wyświechtany płaszcz, jedną ręką, a potem drugą zapisując adres na świstku wyrwanym z notesu.

Patrzy na leżący na stoliku słomiany kapelusz – wie, że widzi to miejsce po raz ostatni. Przez chwilę rozważa, czy nie zabrać ze sobą swojego ulubionego nakrycia głowy, ale ostatecznie decyduje, że wyśle tutaj swoich ludzi.

Zerka jeszcze na zdjęcie całej ekipy stojące obok kapelusza i stwierdza, że tym razem chyba nie uda mu się uniknąć pytań na które ciężko znaleźć odpowiedzi.

Wyciąga telefon i wysyła jedną wiadomość, a potem rzuca go na ziemię. Urządzenie pęka, gdy wbija w nie obcas.

Sprawdza, czy broń nadal tkwi w kieszeni płaszcza.

 Wybiega z mieszkania i łapie taksówkę.

 

(- Odbierz idioto. Odbierz.

\- _Dodzwoniłeś się do poczty głosowej... piii..._

\- Kurwa.)

 

Płaci taksówkarzowi i nie czekając na resztę trzaska drzwiami od zewnątrz.

Chowa dłonie do kieszeni i kuli się, gdy czuje chłody wiatr.

Znajduje się w jednej z najniebezpieczniejszych dzielnic miasta. Okolica jest niepokojąco podobna do tych w których sam ostatnio pomieszkiwał.

Ulica jest cicha i pusta. Jedyne oświetlenie stanowi migająca nad nim lampa. Betonowy blok sprawia wrażenie opuszczonego – wie, że to tylko złudzenie, tak naprawdę jest pełen dzikich lokatorów.

Popycha metalowe, zardzewiałe drzwi i wchodzi na korytarz w którym unosi się zapach moczu, papierosów i marihuany.

Budynek w środku wygląda jakby został opuszczony zaraz po wykończeniu; ściany są nagie, a jego buty stukają o beton. Wchodzi w głąb wąskiego korytarza, a drzwi zamykają się za nim z hukiem.

\- Dosz wam mendy jedne mówiłam, że..! - Pomalowane na pomarańczowo drzwi otwierają z hukiem uderzając o ścianę, a przed nim staje niska, korpulentna Afroamerykanka. - No, no, kogo my tu mamy? Czego tutaj szukasz przystojniaku? - pyta uśmiechając się zalotnie.

Odwzajemnia uśmiech.

\- Gdzie znajdę Edith?

Kobieta taksuje go wzrokiem, wzdycha ciężko i wskazuje na schody prowadzące do góry.

\- Zielone drzwi po lewej – mówi, a na jej twarzy znów pojawia się uśmiech. - Gdyby Eddie się nie spisała, zapraszam do siebie – dodaje przeciągając głoski.

\- Będę pamiętać. - Kiwa głową i rusza w stronę schodów.

 

Bez pukania popycha zielone drzwi ledwo trzymające się na zawiasach.

Macha dłonią przed twarzą i mruży oczy; zapach ganji unosi się w powietrzu, a gęsty dym ogranicza pole widzenia. W tle słychać cichą muzykę.

Wchodzi głębiej i widzi poruszające się po pokoju cienie.

Jedynym wyposażeniem pomieszczenia są cztery materace stykające się rogami tworząc pomiędzy sobą pusty kwadrat. W środku stoi purpurowa fajka wodna wokół której siedzi piątka nastolatków.

\- Brachu, co tam w wielkim świecie? – Słyszy na powitanie i uśmiecha się.

 

Świat tworzy ogromną rozmytą plamę, czuje kłucie w gardle, ale pierwszy raz od dawna czuje się zrelaksowany.

\- Nareszcie poszli – mówi Edith lejącym się głosem, gdy odprowadziła do drzwi ostatniego ze swoich gości i wczołguje się w połowie na materac, a w połowie na niego.

\- Mam interes.

\- Jasne, inaczej byś nie przyszedł – fuka dziewczyna i zaczyna bawić się guzikiem od jego koszuli.

\- Mam rozumieć, że nie jesteś zainteresowana? - Przejeżdża dłonią po jej kościstym policzku, a jej mętny wzrok porusza się chaotycznie po jego twarzy.

\- A mam jakiś inny wybór?

Obraca się nagle i dziewczyna ląduje pod nim. Czuje pod sobą jej wychudzone ciało i to jak próbuje się o niego ocierać.

\- Zawsze możesz odmówić – odpowiada pochylając się nad dziewczyną. Ich usta niemal się stykają; czuje ciepły oddech na twarzy, mruży oczy, a Edith przegryza wargę.

\- Co to za robota? - Dziewczyna patrzy mu w oczy i dotyka jego policzka.

\- Szukam kogoś. Płacę podwójnie.

Oczy Edith błyszczą, gdy słyszy ostatnie zdanie.

\- Kto ci zalazł za skórę?

\- Edward Teach, znany jako „Czarnobrody”.

\- Czekaj, czy to nie on...

\- Żadnych pytań – przerywa jej i siada na materacu sięgając po swój płaszcz leżący na sąsiednim materacu. - Bierzesz tą robotę?

\- Dobra. - Widzi na jej twarzy rozczarowanie, ale w żaden sposób nie reaguje. Wstaje zapinając ostatni guzik. - Ile potrzebujesz czasu?

\- Dasz radę wytrzymać dwa dni?

\- Na wszelki wypadek ustawię tutaj kilku moich ludzi. Informuj mnie na bieżąco.

\- Jasne – odpowiada Editch, wyciąga ze stanika paczkę skrętów i odpala jednego. Patrzy przez chwilę na swoje stopy, a potem jej zadziwiająco trzeźwe spojrzenie ląduje na nim. - Dlaczego?

\- Dlaczego co? - pyta unosząc jedną brew do góry.

\- Dlaczego nie wykorzystujesz okazji? Dlaczego... dlaczego traktujesz mnie jak...?

Macha ręką. Nie odpowiada bo i tak trudno byłoby mu znaleźć odpowiedź.

\- Czekam na informacje od ciebie.

\- Pieprz się. - Słyszy zamykając drzwi i uśmiecha się lekko.

 Czekając na taksówkę obiecuje sobie, że kiedyś zabierze Edith i pozostałych z tego miejsca. Jadąc do nowej kryjówki postanawia, że zajmie się tym jak tylko skończy polowanie.

 Przekraczając próg swojego nowego lokum, niemal identycznego do poprzedniego dostrzega stolik z czterema całymi nogami, a na nim kapelusz, pudełko z nowym telefonem i zdjęcie swoich przyjaciół. 

Krzywi się lekko, gdy okazuje się, że kanapa w jego nowej kryjówce jest tak samo niewygodna jak w tej wcześniejszej.

Dochodzi do wniosku, że może w końcu uda mu się zrobić coś dobrego.

 

_(- Znaleźliśmy go. Wysyłam wam adres szpitala._

\- Co z nim?

_\- Kiepsko.)_

 

 _Idealne, a zarazem zbyt oczywiste_ myśli, gdy wysiada z czarnego auta i każde kierowcy odjechać.

Stary magazyn na skraju miasta wygląda jakby przetrwał przynajmniej jedną wojnę. Powybijane szyby, duże metalowe wrota i świszczący wiatr w opuszczonej dzielnicy sprawia, że czuje się nieswojo.

Potrząsa głową i zaciska mocniej dłoń na zimnym metalu broni.

Bierze głębszy wdech i naciska klamkę.

Wchodzi w ciemność.

_Ale nikogo nie ma – przynajmniej nie musi tłumaczyć, że jest jedno pytanie na które łatwo byłoby mu znaleźć odpowiedź._

Drzwi skrzypią za nim i zamykają się z hukiem, który odbija się echem po ogromnej pozornie pustej hali.

Odgłos wystrzału i zapach prochu nie są czymś niespodziewanym. Wyciąga przed siebie broń.

_Odpowiedzi wcale nie tak trudno znaleźć. Pod warunkiem, że są prawdą._

_Zemsta,_ odpowiada bezgłośnie na niezadane pytanie.

Rusza przed siebie.

**Author's Note:**

> * Pimpin' Hoolywood Undead – poniekąd ta piosenka zainspirowała mnie stworzenia reali w których żyją bohaterowie tej serii;  
> ** whisky z wyższej półki – jeśli jesteście ciekawi po prostu zapytajcie wujka Google, poza tym tak bardzo pasuje mi do mojego Luffy'ego.


End file.
